ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Colonies
In CtW mode, colonies are overseas dependencies that can be created via small down payments of tribute. Each colony functions like additional "regions" to your holdings on the CtW map. While you cannot attack your opponent's colonies, you can acquire them from defeated opponents or by purchasing them from other players with colonies. List of colonies Below is a current list of possible colonies that can be created, and the names of factions that are able to acquire them. Exploration-only colonies *Malindi: 20 (Portugal, China, Spain) *Zanzibar: 3,Spices, Gold (Portugal, China, Spain) *Lagos: 10 (Portugal, England, Spain) Cabo da Boa Esperança Foundable by: China, Portugal Hispaniola 8,Gold (France, Spain, Norse) Cuba Foundable by: France, Spain, Norse Bermuda Foundable by: England, Spain *Saint-Domingue: 7, Sugar (France, Spain, Norse) *Sao Vicente do Brasil: 15, Coffee, Dye (Portugal, France, Norse) *Nueva Vizcaya: 8, cotton, spices (Spain, France, Norse, Scotland) *Nueva Granada: 5, spices, coal (Spain only - created by an exploration event) Formosa Foundable by: China, Portugal, Spain *Newfoundland: 4,Fish, Ceramics, (Scotland, France, England, Spain, Portugal) *Fort-Caroline: 3, Cereals, Spices (France, Spain, Norse, Scotland) *Jamestown: 15, Furs, fish (England, Spain) Acadia Foundable by: England, France, Scotland, Norse Indentured colonies Indentured colonies are connected to two territories - both territories must be flagged in order to transfer to colony over to your faction, and while they can be traded away, the colonies always get flagged by anyone who later invades the two territories which control access to them Socotra Unlocked by: Yemen, Sudan Spice Islands Unlocked by: Bagan, Gangetic Plain Lanka Unlocked by: Gangetic Plain, Deccan Greenland Unlocked by: Iceland, Norway Canarias Unlocked by: Maghreb, Granada Fusang Unlocked by: Manchuria, Pearl River Here is an example below: The Norse flag both Norway and Iceland, which then creates a new colony: Greenland, which they subsequently sell to France. If Norway and Iceland somehow are captured by England or another foreign power (including the Norse) they instantly revert back to whoever captured those two territories. How does the colony system work? The game will look through the available list of colonies to see which ones are geographically closest to you and then tries to look for one for you. The duration required to discover a colony depends on the total number of colonies in existence, so for the first faction to begin checking, it is fairly fast, being (t + 1) turns with t the number of colonies in existence. If no colonies are available, the tribute is taken away and it is mentioned after a while that as the expedition has not returned back, they must be presumed dead! Here is an example: China possesses both Zanzibar and Spice Islands and wants to set up a colony, while three other colonies - Zanzibar, Fort-Caroline and Acadia exist under foreign ownership. The system then checks what colonies are present, and will pick one at random: possible colonies for China (at this point would be Lanka, Formosa, Fusang and Cabo da Boa Esperanca), and then will pick that colony. If Fusang was chosen and say Portugal then asks for a colony, the system will search for other remaining colonies foundable by Portugal, excluding Fusang. The duration of foundation time will be 6 turns,